


Sex and Alcohol, the Ultimate Teenage Experience

by RenegadeOddity



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Butters is innocent, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Kenny is not, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeOddity/pseuds/RenegadeOddity
Summary: Butters and Kenny are having a sleepover while Kenny's parents aren't home. Kenny steals some of his parents' alcohol. Butters starts to feel really weird. Awkward sex ensues.





	Sex and Alcohol, the Ultimate Teenage Experience

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY MM they're both like freshman age alright so still bad but not as bad as it would be if i didn't age them up a bit
> 
> this is the first fic i'll be posting so please give me some feedback and sorry for any grammatical errors aaaah

Drunk.  
     
Kenny was drunk.

Butters held his gaze on Kenny's flushed and smiling face, as he laughed uncontrollably for what appeared to be no reason. The small amount of blonde hair that peeked out from underneath his giant hood looked messy and tangled, and Butters desperately wanted to reach out and untangle it with his fingers.

"Holy shit, this stuff is so good," Kenny remarked about the beer in his hand that he had stolen from his parent's cabinet. He seemed to say it a little too slowly. Though his speech was still muffled, Butters was able to understand it after years of practicing.

But Butters wanted to hear his actual voice for once.

Being alone with Kenny had made him confused. Really confused. He found himself wanting to get closer to him, laughing a little too hard at the shitty jokes he made, wanting, no, needing to hit him for reasons he simply couldn't understand. He felt uncomfortably warm as he looked at Kenny.

He sucked in a breath before speaking, choosing his words carefully. "Ken, I think you should take off your coat. It's hot in here, I-I'm practically melting."

Before responding, Kenny looked at him, confused. "I don't think it's hot. Maybe it is, but I'm pretty sure it's not. I think."

"Yes, b-but... But you're kinda drunk, maybe you just can't feel it."

'Kinda' was an understatement.

"I'm not drunk-" A hiccup interrupted his sentence halfway through, "-I'm just... I think I'm just buzzed. That's a funny word. Buzzed." He chuckled again.

Butters started feeling warm again. Why was he feeling warm again? He never felt like this when Kenny's parents were home, but now that he's spending the night at his house while his parents are away, he felt weird. It was an unpleasant kind of weird. He certainly didn't like it. But there was also a strangely pleasant undertone to it, a feeling that seemed to say to him, "This is good! Keep going!" And beneath it all, he was urged to hit Kenny.

He finally gave in, aggressively slapping Kenny's knee and forcing a laugh. "You're so funny, Ken!"

Any other time, Kenny would have been confused, but in the current circumstances, he simply thought Butters liked the word, too.

But then Butters kept going. He scooted closer to Kenny, closer and closer until their knees touched, and he reached up and yanked the blonde's hood off his head.

"Butthead," Kenny giggled.

Oh, that voice. Butters liked that voice. He wanted to hear it again.

"Fart... guy." Unfortunately, he's not the best at insults.

"Dildoface." Ooh, that was a good one. Butters wanted that voice. He wanted to hear it all the time. His emotions began piling on top of one another, forcing themselves into other emotions to create conflicting and overwhelming feelings in the boy's head, and they kept going, kept moving, kept piling, forcing down all rational thinking into an unused corner in Butters' brain. Conflicting him, confusing him, overwhelming him, he couldn't take it, he wouldn't take it, he wanted this sudden surge of emotions to go away-

He leaned forward and kissed Kenny.

The room went dead silent, but neither of them broke the kiss. His actions confused them both, but neither boy dared questioning it. Because, although neither of them would admit it, the kiss was pretty good. It felt nice. It felt relieving. Butters had assumed it would calm him down, but instead his mind began screaming at him to keep going, to do things that he didn't understand, he didn't know what these voices wanted him to do but at the same time he felt compelled to find out. To test the waters, he reached forward with his hands and ran his fingers through Kenny's beautiful blonde hair.

This elicited a positive reaction from Kenny. He placed a hand on Butters' waist, pulling him forward, though the movement was awkward due to them both being sitting down.

Time seemed to slow down as Kenny pulled Butters up onto his lap, snaking his hands under Butters' sweater and trailing them up his sides, leaving a tingling, burning sensation wherever he touched. Without realizing what was going on, Butters moaned into the kiss at the overwhelmingly warm feeling that gathered where Kenny's hands had touched him, the odd, hot feeling that began to pull itself downwards and gather in his lower regions, making his pants feel tight and uncomfortable despite them previously feeling baggy and large on his skinny legs.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kenny pulled away, panting. Neither boy said a word for nearly two minutes.

"What'd you do that for?" Kenny slurred.

Suddenly, Butters had become numbed to his previously overwhelming urges. He felt calm, finally. "I-I... I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, that was pretty fun. Wanna do it again?" Kenny said calmly as if they were simply discussing the weather.

Butters shyly looked away, nodding. Kenny took this as his que to grab Butters' head and roughly pull it towards his own face, smashing their lips together forcefully. The force of this sent them toppling to the floor, with Kenny pinning Butters down. The kiss was rough and more passionate then before, and before either of them knew it, Kenny was slipping his tongue into Butters' mouth, quickly engaging the two of them in a battle of dominance with their tongues.

Everything became confusing again. Butters began to notice a growing hardness down near Kenny's crotch, something that pushed at his tight brown pants and rubbed against Butters' own growing erection. For Kenny, a porn addict, this was something familiar. But for Butters, a sheltered Catholic boy, this was entirely foreign. 

Butters groaned when Kenny grinded himself down, forcefully rubbing their dicks together through their pants. Eventually, Kenny pulled away, breaking the kiss and leaning back, allowing Butters to have some space.

"Oh, fuck," Kenny muttered. Butters was splayed out on the ground, his legs spread wide and his face flushed a deep red. He panted heavily, rocking his hips upward without even probably realizing it. Kenny carefully (well, as carefully as a drunk person could manage) positioned himself on top of Butters again, placing his lips upon Butters' once more. The kiss didn't last very long and was much more soft than before.

When the kiss was over Kenny leaned down to mutter in Butters' ear, "Are we doing this?" before grinding down again, eliciting a loud moan from the smaller boy. "D-Doing what, Ken?"  
   
Another gasp escaped Butters when Kenny continued to grind their clothed erections against each other, and it was then that Kenny noticed something.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, taking Butters by surprise.  
   
"Wha...?"  
   
As if to confirm his suspicions, Kenny grabbed the hem of Butters' pants along with his boxers and forcefully yanked them down to his ankles in one swift motion. Butters squealed and rushed to cover himself but was quickly stopped by Kenny's hands swatting away Butters'.

"W-what the hell, Kenny?" Butters whimpered, squinting his eyes shut tightly as if to block out the embarrassing situation he was just put in.

"Butters, you're fucking hung!"  
   
"What?!"

Kenny reached out and poked the now exposed dick, bringing forth a whine from Butters. He didn't protest, though. To drunken Kenny, if it's not a no, it's a yes. Without warning, he clasped his hand around it and began to slowly stroke it.

"Oh, God, Kenny," Butters breathed, leaning his head back and putting one hand on his forehead. "That feels so weird..."

Kenny started laughing in response, which made Butters blush even more. "What's s-so funny?"

"Jesus christ, dude, you've gotta be, like... eight and a half... at least."

"I'm fourteen!" Butters whined, making Kenny laugh again.

"No, I mean... inches. Your dong. It's big."

"..."

The two both went silent again, aside from the occasional gasps and groans from Butters as Kenny jerked him off at an agonizingly slow speed.

"Have you, like, never jacked off before?" Kenny remarked, half-joking.  
   
"I... Of course I have!"

He shook his head and giggled. "Well, what's it feel like when you come, then?"

"Like..."  Butters desperately searched his mind for an answer. "Like... Puncturin' the hole on a Caprisun on the first try?"

More shaking his head. After the next moan from Butters, Kenny began to gradually speed up, licking his lips as the first bit of pre-cum began to drool from the tip.

The feeling was indescribable. Butters felt like he was flying. He squinted his eyes shut tightly, groaning through clenched teeth.

Suddenly, he felt a warmth around the tip of his dick, and then the unmistakable feel of suction from someone's mouth. He moaned in surprised pleasure, opening his eyes to see that Kenny had taken it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, that feels weird... A-Ah, don't stop, though, it's... A good weird," Butters muttered.

Needless to say, Kenny was incredibly experienced in this kind of thing. Somehow. Butters slowly reached his hand out to run his fingers through Kenny's hair again, before yanking his head down and bucking his hips upward.

"Urk--!"  
   
"Oh, SHIT!"

The new feeling of his length down Kenny's throat sent him over the edge. He cried out in pure ecstacy as he shot his seed into Kenny's mouth.

"Oh, fuck, oh my god, oh fuck..." he started to mumble, releasing his hold on Kenny's hair, allowing him to pull away, sputtering.

"Fuck, man, I would've gladly deepthroated you, just warn me next time. I almost puked," Kenny said, wiping his mouth.

"S-Sorry..."

"S'fine, man. Just, fuck."

It was then that Butters noticed that Kenny had somehow gotten his own pants off. And his boxers. Oh fuck.

Kenny laughed when he saw Butters staring at it, making him blush and avert his gaze. "Geez, quit laughing, dude..."

"Why? I don't get to stare at your dick."

"I never said that..."

"Oh, really, then?" He smirked. "Do you want me to?"

"I... I dunno, dude."

As a response, he widened his eyes as much as he could and glared directly at Butters' dick, making him laugh. "Dude, stop! Oh my god!"

"What? You said-"

He was cut off by Butters leaning forward and kissing him again, hard. He quickly and abruptly pulled away, however, upon realizing that Kenny's mouth tasted like dick.

More uncontrollable laughter ensued, and we they both fell silent once more, Kenny spoke.

"So... I'm still hard."

Butters began to blush, his eyes widening. "Y-You... Do you want me to do... What you just did?"

"No, Butters, I want to fuck."

"..."  
   
"S'alright if you don't want to. I mean, if I forced you, it'd be rape, and I'd get into a lot of trouble, so, like, naturally I don't wanna force y-"

"Fine."

"Huh?"

Butters sighed and spread his legs ever-so-slightly. "Let's fuck, then."

Kenny simply stared for a moment before speaking again. "It's... It's gonna hurt, dude."

"Do you want to or not? Take it or leave it, Ken."

Kenny nodded before bringing a hand to his face and spitting in his palm. He then brought his hand down and began to coat his tip with the warm saliva, making Butters cringe. "What are you doing, Ken? Gross."

"First of all. My mouth was just on your dick. That's way grosser, technically speaking-" He interrupted himself by giggling. "And, we're gonna need lube, man."

"Oh," Butters said, leaning back and spreading his legs some more, "Wouldn't your parents have some?"

"Hell no," Kenny said, positioning himself and aligning his tip with Butters' awaiting hole. "You kidding? They haven't had sex in years. They'd have no use for it. Dumbasses would rather beat each other up. You want lube, you're gonna have to go to Cartman's house. His mom is a grade-A whore."

"Heh, yeah."

Butters hissed and gritted his teeth in pain when Kenny pushed himself inside, sliding his dick in at the slowest pace he could muster without driving himself insane.

"Th-That hurts, Ken..."

"I told you, dude. Want me to stop?"

Butters hesitated before replying, "No, don't stop."

Kenny nodded, finally sinking balls-deep. Butters groaned, either from pain or pleasure, neither boy knew. Butters felt himself shuddering, his vision going slightly blurry. 

"Oh my god, Kenny, that feels so fucking weird," Butters gasped when Kenny pulled back a bit, before thrusting again and filling Butters with his length. The pace was slow and gentle, which was probably for the best, Butters being a virgin and all, but for some reason, he found himself wanting Kenny to go faster. He rocked his hips forward, trying to take in more of Kenny's cock. A soft moan escaped Butters when Kenny took the hint and began to speed up slightly.

The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was pleasant, yet uncomfortable at the same time. Yes, it hurt, but he discovered quickly that the pleasure outweighed the pain. 

"Fuck, Kenny, ah, shit," Butters moaned out, continuing to roll his hips. Kenny started to speed up some more, making Butters' moans get louder and louder with each blissful thrust.

Within minutes, Kenny was going as fast as he could, and Butters was practically screaming. The pleasure was overwhelming for both of them, and even Kenny groaned occassionally, Butters' tight hole practically milking his dick. 

"Oh my god, fucking-- Kenny, harder, harder, PLEASE, harder," Butters moaned.

"Dude, you're-- fuck, you're really fucking loud," Kenny said between gasps. The sound of skin slapping violently against skin echoed around them; Kenny was pounding Butters so hard that he swore his ass cheeks would bruise.

Suffice to say, neither boy lasted very long. Eventually, Kenny cried out, climaxing hard and filling Butters with his cum.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stayed in the position they were in, both panting heavily, faces red and sweating excessively, neither wanting to move at all. Finally, Kenny pulled out and backed away, sitting down and putting a hand over his chest as if to slow his rapid breathing. Butters closed his legs and rolled over onto his side, trying not to let the warm cum drooling from his well-fucked hole get on Kenny's already-dirty carpet.

"You'll forget about all of this, won't you?" Butters mumbled.  
   
"Huh?"

"You'll forget we did this, huh?"

"Nah, dude. I was pretty much completely sobered up by the time I was finished giving you head."

The breath hitched in Butters' throat. "Oh god. Does this mean, we're like, dating or something?"

"I mean... I dunno, man. Do you want to?"

"What?!"

Kenny laughed. "Do you want to date me? You're the one that kissed me, so..."

Both boys started to laugh.

"Only if you're totally okay with it and not drunk," Butters replied, giggling.

"Y'know, dude, I'd make this a cute, romantic, totally gay moment by crawling over to you and kissing you and then, like, giggling like an anime schoolgirl and saying 'Teehee, sure,' but I'm so fucking out of breath that I feel like I'll actually die if I close my mouth at all. So I'm just gonna say 'fuck yeah, dude,' and call it good. Sound good?"

Butters laughed again. "Sounds good, Ken."


End file.
